This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular Biology Core will provide all COBRE scientists with technical support, state-of-the-art equipment, and essential molecular biology reagents, so that experiments which require a molecular biology approach can be carried out in a cost-effective way. The Core will provide a central DNA-sequencing facility, real-time PCR services to quantify mRNA expression, high-throughput PCR and genotyping services, and a central bank of vectors, plasmids, and bacteria for sharing. The Core will provide a central location for essential equipment, including an ABI Prism 3100 Genetic Analyzer, a real-time PCR machine, a Biomek FX Assay Work Station (liquid dispenser), and 5 thermocyclers, and other commonly used molecular biology equipment, such as an imaging system with the capability for densitometry analysis, bacteria incubators, and ultracentrifuges. The Core is staffed with experienced molecular biologists, who not only have hands-on experience in using this equipment, but also a proven track record in managing a core facility.